


like a virgin

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, sex therapy au, the title is ironic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuki has a problem. Hyuuga has a solution. </p><p>Moriyama is the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/gifts).



> this one's for you Bryn
> 
> thank you so much for everything
> 
> hope you love this

Izuki had always been an attention whore.  
  
He had never minded anyone calling him one either. It was true. He didn't mind being called a slut, cunt, whore, bitch...in fact he would go as far as to say he loved it.  
  
But back to him being an attention whore.  
  
He had always loved guys and attention from guys always made him giddy. Maybe it came from always being around girls, maybe it came from the fact that he had accidentally witnessed a scene from one of his older sisters yaoi anime's at a young age...whatever it was, he had always preferred boys over girls.  
  
(He had kissed a girl once, if you were curious to know how he ended up favoring males over females. It felt weird. He didn't like her soft lips or her small hands and her hesitant eyes, waiting for him to take the lead. He didn't want to take the lead. He wanted to submit to rough hands and rough lips and sharp eyes.)  
  
When he was twelve he kissed a boy for the first time. It was his sisters friend. She had brought him over for a school project and while she had been busy doing her hair in the bathroom, Izuki had sneaked out his room and smiled at the handsome boy waiting in their living room. The boy had smiled back and gestured for Izuki to sit next to him. They had chatted for several minutes before the boy decided he had had enough and leaned over and kissed Izuki. He hadn't really been an experienced kisser back then so he just sort of opened and closed his mouth while the boys hands held his face in place, tongue licking at his lips persistently.  
  
It had felt really nice.  
  
The boy had pulled away too quickly, patted Izuki on the head and left him sitting there on the couch, feeling very confused with a very awkward boner.  
  
The guy had guest starred in his very first wet dream and while Izuki cleaned up his sticky sheets he had promised himself he'd kiss a guy again just to feel that amazing sensation in his groin again.  
  
Fast forward four years and Izuki had probably kissed about a million guys. Okay that was a bit of an exaggeration. But he had kissed and fucked loads of guys.  
  
He had experimented with straight boys, gay boys, bi boys, pan boys...he had probably made out with all of his friends at least once and gotten fucked by at least half of them.  
  
He had even tried somethings with a few of his fathers friends too.  
  
It had been a complete accident the first time. His father had invited a friend over to watch a basketball game or something and while his father was freshening up in the bathroom, Izuki had decided to be a good son and set the chips and beer out on the coffee table.  
  
He had just set the salsa down when his fathers friend had wrapped his arms around his waist and yanked Izuki into his lap with a sharp cry from the younger boy.  
  
"Hey pretty boy." He had murmured into Izuki's ear making him shiver as the man's fingers toyed with his apron. "You look like such an adorable little housewife, helping your daddy in this cute little dress."  
  
Izuki had smiled and leaned into the man, heart thudding. His father could walk in at any moment but he really couldn't bring himself to push the man away because he smelled so nice and his hands were so warm as they disappeared below his apron, rubbing his thighs making him sigh.  
  
"Mhm yeah..." Izuki whispered and turned his head, closing his eyes gently as the man kissed him. They had kissed slowly, the man's hands cupping his pert bottom as Izuki groped the mans bulge through his pants.  
  
The man had just began to undo his apron when Izuki had heard footsteps heading towards them and broke the kiss, pushing himself off the mans lap and landing on the floor clumsily.  
  
His father looked down at him, confused as his son tried to discreetly hide his erection with the apron.  
  
"I...I fell! Sorry daddy!" He had exclaimed and tried to ignore the way his fathers friend groaned softly when he heard the soft, adorable voice crying out 'daddy'. Izuki had ran out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom until the man had left.  
  
After that encounter he had tried to stick to guys his own age. the only exceptions being his fathers super hot friends. Because seriously, he absolutely adored the way stubble felt, scarping against his soft sensitive thighs.  
  
So yeah, it would be an understatement to say he liked sex. He loved sex so much. He loved being pinned down and ruthlessly fucked. He loved being on his hands and knees, panting and shaking as a man held his head down, fucking his ass hard. He loved wrapping his lips around cock, feeling them twitch in his mouth, and letting them cum down his throat, hearing them praise him as he swallowed every drop obediently.  
  
Sometimes he liked dominating them too. During his first year of high school he had an incredibly sweet boyfriend. Although Kiyoshi wasn't as sexually active as Izuki he still loved lying back on his bed and watching his beautiful boyfriend ride his cock.  
  
He had experimented a lot with Kiyoshi, and found out lots of things about himself. He found out his most prominent turn ons and turn offs during his time with Kiyoshi. They had broken up around the beginning of their second year but had both agreed to stay friends.  
  
Izuki's sex life sorta went insane during his second year.  
  
After his break up with Kiyoshi, Izuki had been desperate to find a boyfriend. He had went lingerie shopping with the excuse of buying a present for his girlfriend and gotten the cute sales associate to fuck him in the dressing room.  
  
The guy had tried to give Izuki his number but Izuki had politely declined and ran to the bathroom and vomited the fries he had scarfed down for lunch.  
  
He had sneaked out one night too, on a school night to make matters worse and spent the night at a sleazy looking gay strip club where he had been mistaken for a hooker in his trashy outfit and had been led to one of the backrooms and had sucked an older guys dick and let him tuck some money and his number into the waistband of his shorts.  
  
(He still had the guys number, just in case of an emergency.)  
  
But sometimes he slipped up.  
  
There was this one time where the captain of the soccer team had visited him while he was masturbating in the showers of locker room and the guy had just stripped and pushed him against the wall of the showers, kissing him passionately as they rubbed against each other. The guy had growled some cringe worthy line in his ear, something  about helping Izuki with his 'little' problem. Izuki had just barely restrained an eye roll but had let the guy spread his legs and eat him out because the guy was hot as hell and had these amazing calves that you could probably only get from soccer and god damn was his dick huge.  
  
But then, as the guy had picked him up and started fucking him against the wall, his best friend Hyuuga had walked in, stared bug eyed at him getting fucked open and then he just shook his head and walked out, looking disappointed and also very uncomfortable.  
  
The next day Hyuuga had scheduled an appointment to a 'special therapist' for him. Unfortunately Hyuuga had told him this around the rest of their friends and had even gone as far as to re enact the whole scene from the locker room making Izuki incredibly embarrassed.  
  
"So you're finally getting whore therapy?" Hanamiya had asked him, sneering at Izuki from his perch on Imayoshi's lap. Izuki just rolled his eyes and threw his napkin at the boy seated across from him.  
  
"Makoto, sweetheart, don't be rude to poor Shun. We all know you're just jealous because you've had a crush on that soccer captain for ages." Reo chided him and wiped some sauce off of Mayuzumi's cheek. Reo's boyfriend looked up from his book and gave Izuki a bored look before moving closer to Reo, resting his cheek on his shoulder.  
  
You okay? He mouthed and Izuki shook his head, trying not to remember all the times he and Mayuzumi and 'fooled around' before.  
  
Hanamiya just growled at Izuki and Izuki stuck his tongue out as Hyuuga finished the story and looked at Izuki, pity dripping from his features.  
  
"Hey, I'll take you there okay?"  
  
Izuki tried to smile at his best friend but on the inside he felt awful.  
  
"Alright thanks Junpei." He murmured and avoided eye contact with any of his friends for the rest of the lunch.  
  
The whole drive to the therapists office was silent. Hyuuga didn't even bother trying to get Izuki to talk, just parked the car and opened Izuki's door, gesturing towards the door.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry I can't go in with you. I've got a date with Teppei soon but I'll be sure to pick you up in a few hou-"  
  
"I get it." Izuki interrupted him, a soft smile gracing his features. He hugged his friend and smiled as Hyuuga kissed the top of his head. He was reminded of how his best friend had been the one to take his virginity, how he had made love to Izuki so sweetly that night. Izuki sighed longingly. What he would give to go back in time and live in that moment forever.  
  
He squeezed Hyuuga tightly and released him, giving him one last smile before pushing through the doors to the office.  
  
The waiting room was small, clean and empty aside from the woman seated behind the desk, tapping away on her laptop.  
  
"Shun Izuki?" She asked in a loud voice and Izuki nodded, tugging his sweater closer. "Moriyama-san will be right with you."  
  
Izuki nodded again and moved to settle himself in a comfortable looking armchair. He sat down and curled himself into a tight ball, resting his head on his knees and stared at a poster stating the symptoms of STD's before dozing off.  
  
What seemed like only moments he was awoken by a door opening and creaking noisily on it's hinges. A young couple walked down the hall and left the office silently. The woman seated behind the desk gestured for Izuki to head down the hall.  
  
"Looks like he's ready for you!" She chirped and Izuki stood up slowly, rubbing his eyes and trying to smooth down his hair.  
  
He rolled back his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. _Okay Shun._ He thought to himself. _You've got this_. And briskly walked down the hall and knocked sharply on the only door that was cracked open a tiny bit.  
  
"Come in." An amused voice called from inside and Izuki's mind sank down into the gutter, giggling silently at the innuendo. "And I understand you may be a little tense but please don't break my door!"  
  
Izuki ignored the guys words and shoved the door open, stepping into the little room. He blinked twice, eyes desperately trying to get used to the dim light of the office. There was a man looking comfortable in the big arm chair behind a cluttered desk. His feet were clad only in a pair of socks and he was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, and there was a thermos in his hand.  
  
And he was _really_ fucking handsome.  
  
He had these really nice cheekbones and his eyes were so fucking sensual and dark and his face shape was literally perfect. And his hair, _oh God his hair_ , was so fucking black it looked like a strange shade of green but his hair looked so soft and probably smelled amazing and holy shit Izuki needed to see his dick and suck the life out of him.  
  
God damn his dick was probably huge and perfect too.  
  
Izuki was so busy staring at his crotch he didn't even notice the hot guy slurp down some noodles and swallow noisily, wiping his perfect lips and smiling at Izuki.  
  
He stood up quickly and set his thermos down with a loud thud and moved to shake Izuki's hand.  
  
"Hey you must be Izuki!"  
  
Izuki had to tip his head a little back to look him in the eye and that made him a little light headed because he had a huge thing for guys who were taller than him.  
  
_Okay Shun_ , he mentally yelled at himself, _get your shit together! Don't you dare hit on this guy! You know with a face that hot he's probably very heterosexual and very very married!_  
  
Izuki's eyes drifted to the guys hands and swallowed thickly when he saw no ring. He smirked and noticed how long his fingers were.  
  
_Mhm,_ Izuki thought, smiling dreamily. He couldn't wait to have those fingers stuffed inside of him.  
  
He shook his head quickly, trying to purify his mind from these disgustingly dirty thoughts.  
  
"Yes." Izuki said slowly. "I am Izuki."  
  
"Uh, that's great!" The guy said cheerfully. "I'm Moriyama. Yoshitaka Moriyama. You're the one with the...er...addiction right?"  
  
Izuki crossed his arms and smiled bashfully.  
  
"Yeah...I guess that's me." He tried to coyly run his hand through his hair but nearly stabbed Moriyama with his elbow so he quickly put his arm away and let Moriyama lead him over to to the bean bags stuffed into the corner.  
  
Moriyama plopped down onto one of the bean bags and Izuki gingerly sat next to him, smiling nervously at him.  
  
_Holy shit,_ Izuki thought. _I've never had sex on a bean bag...I wonder how it would feel like..._  
  
Moriyama pulled out a notepad and a pencil and smiled reassuringly at Izuki.  
  
"Don't worry, Shun...can I call you Shun?" Izuki nodded dumbly and kept smiling at Moriyama stupidly.  
  
"Okay Shun, I'm here to help you with your little problem."  
  
He sounded nice enough and Izuki slowly relaxed in the bean bag chair.  
  
"Alright, Shun, tell me a bit about yourself."  
  
Izuki paused, trying to think of the best way to respond to that.  
  
"I like...boys?" It came out more as a question which made Moriyama chuckle and made Izuki twist around uncomfortably. _Damn he had a fine laugh._  
  
"Alright yeah...I love dick..." This made Moriyama laugh harder.  
  
"You don't hold back do you?" Moriyama asked, grinning at him.  
  
_"Not at all."_ Izuki whispered breathlessly. That shut Moriyama up immediately and they gazed at each other intensely before Moriyama coughed awkwardly.  
  
"Oh...uh...alright." Moriyama clears his throat and scribbles something down before smiling at him again.  
  
"So...you like boys? Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Izuki snorted and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"No." He snapped too quickly. "Boys don't wanna date sluts."  
  
Moriyama wrote something down then looked back at Izuki with those kind dark eyes of his.  
  
"Hey." He whispered. "Don't call yourself a slut."  
  
"Why not?" Izuki asked, a bit cross. "I am one, idiot. Besides, why should you care?"  
  
"Well it's a not a nice thing to call yourself..." He trailed off when he noticed Izuki was staring at him funny. He shook his head and his eyebrpws furrowed as he stared at Izuki.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" Moriyama asked suddenly and Izuki just kept staring funny at him. _What did his sisters have to do with any of this?_  
  
Moriyama cleared his throat and asked in a louder voice; "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
Izuki didn't respond and Moriyama sighed and stood up, tossing the notebook onto his beanbag chair and slid the pencil behind his ear as he crossed the room. He grabbed a file off his desk and paged through it quickly.  
  
"It says right here you have two siblings." Moriyama said and put the folder down with a triumphant grin.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Izuki asked and lunged towards the file on the desk.  
  
Moriyama held his hands out and grabbed Izuki's shoulder, holding him in place firmly.  
  
"Whoah, calm down lil buddy." Moriyama whistled softly. "It's just your school file."  
  
Izuki exhaled slowly, shoulders slumping slightly. He was just so on edge he needed to calm down. He jerked up back up quickly though, giving Moriyama a wild look.  
  
"Little buddy? Excuse me, I'm 16! "  
  
Moriyama smiled that perfect warm smile down at him and ruffled his hair.  
  
"And I'm 21 so mind your elders, baby." He teased making Izuki's heart flutter.  
  
"So, where was I? Yeah, two siblings right?"  
  
Izuki nodded and settled back into his bean bag.  
  
"Two sisters, yup."  
  
Moriyama picked up a candle and started going through his desks drawers. His sweatshirt looked like it was a size too small and it clung nicely to his back muscles. Izuki wondered if there was any way to subtly rip his sweatshirt off of him.  
  
"Older? Younger?"  
  
Izuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"I think I'm on to something here." Moriyama told him. He pulled a match put of his drawer, lit it and gingerly lit the candle on fire. It smelled amazing. All musky and thick, the scent making Izuki smile softly.  
  
"Trying to set a mood?" Izuki asked playfully and Moriyama shook his head laughing.  
  
"Trying to relax you." He explained. "You're nervous. I need you to let yourself go completely for our session. Nice way of trying to avoid my question though."  
  
"Two sisters." Izuki repeated. "One older, one younger."  
  
Moriyama smiled and the glow the candle set on his face made him look heavenly.  
  
"I thought so." He moved back and sat back on his bean bag chair, knees bumping against Izuki's.  
  
Izuki tucked his knees to his chest and glared defensively at Moriyama.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped and Moriyama just smiled mysteriously at him.  
  
"Shun are you familiar with something called 'The Middle Child Syndrome'?"  
  
Izuki licked his lips nervously. He didn't like the sound of the word 'syndrome'. Moriyama's eyes tracked the way Izuki's tongue moved over his lips.  
  
"Um...refresh my memory?"

"Short definition, it's when your the middle kid of the family. Some kids tend to...act out for attention because they assume that the first child gets more attention because they're born first, and they think the youngest kid gets more attention because they're the 'baby' of the family. Have you ever felt like your parents...neglect you?"  
  
Izuki bit his pinkie nail sharply, desperately trying to remember if they ever had.  
  
"I...guess." He murmured. "They don't really care that I fuck a lot of boys, I mean I try to keep guys away from my home life. But they don't care how much time I spend away from home, there was this one time I snuck out to this sleazy strip club and I came back reeking of sex and my dad didn't even bat an eye..."  
  
Izuki rubbed his eyes and gave Moriyama a tired smile.  
  
"But I don't need you to tell me I'm sleeping with guys for attention, I know that."  
  
Moriyama leaned in close to Izuki. Like really close. Their noses bumped together as Moriyama's kind smile slowly melted into a smirk.  
  
"You'd be one of the first to admit that." He breathed and Izuki closed his eyes gently and moved forward to press their foreheads together.  
  
"Oh really?" Izuki whispered as Moriyama's hands briefly grabbed his waist, pulling him just an inch closer.  
  
_"Fuck yeah_." Moriyama hissed as he turned his head, biting Izuki's earlobe making his toes curl in his shoes.  
  
"Not many sluts like to admit they love cock so shamelessely."  
  
Izuki tried to play it cool and pressed a hand to Moriyama's cheek. He tilted his head and and tried to peer through his lashes seductively.  
  
"What happened to that good boy I met in the first place?" Izuki asked softly and Moriyama jolted and his eyes widened as he pulled away from Izuki.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?" He murmured to himself and tried to smile reassuringly at Izuki. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ah, where were we? Uh...attention right." He pretended to scirbble something down and then paused and stared at Izuki's body.  
  
He raked his eyes up and down his chest and his eyes seemed to bore holes into Izuki's legs.  
  
"Your clothes are very feminine." He said and Izuki resisted the urge to cover himself up.  
  
"They're my sisters...they're comfortable okay!" He protested and Moriyama leaned back, grinning.  
  
"Nah, I'm not judging. You look really good." He said a little wistfully and Izuki tried not to coo happily. He fucking adored geniune compliments from boys.  
  
"Your face is very...feminine too...and your body..." Moriyama trailed off and shot up, blushing hard.  
  
"Not that I was looking at your body or anything..." Moriyama slapped his palm against his forehead. "God I'm such an ass."  
  
Izuki shook his head, hiding his smile behind his hand.  
  
"No it's alright, don't worry. I love asses."  
  
Moriyama laughed and Izuki hopped up and plopped back down onto Moriyama's legs and straddled Moriyama's lap. He was tired of playing coy, he needed to someone to fuck him and he needed it now. The older guy stopped laughing and looked up at him confused.  
  
"What are y-"  
  
Izuki cut him off by rolling his hips sharply against Moriyama's and drawing a deep throated moan from him.  
   
Moriyama tried to shove Izuki away.  
  
"I can't do this." He hissed. "You're still a kid, fuck!"  
  
Izuki blinked up at him.  
  
"Why can't we? I've done this before with guys much older than you! I mean...does it really matter...I'm giving consent and all."  
  
Moriyama's eyes narrowed and he seemed to be deep in thought. Finally he seemed to give in and looked at Izuki.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
Izuki nodded fast.  
  
"Oh hell yeah." He said and Moriyama smiled a little.  
  
"We can stop at any time alright? Just tell me when."  
  
Izuki nodded again and crawled back into his lap.  
  
"Where were we? Oh, right. I like you and you like me. So how about we skip all this foreplay and get to the part where you're bending me over your desk?" Izuki suggested and once again Moriyama's expression turned into a sexy smolder.  
  
"Oh look, the dirty little whore wants me to fuck his brains out. You think I'll fuck your slutty little hole like the rest of your boy toys?"  
  
Izuki snickered and pressed his lips to Moriyama's throat.  
  
"Oh I know you will." Izuki purred. "Think of it...as a way to make me feel better."  
  
Moriyama seemed to switch personalities right before his eyes once again.  
  
"Make you feel better?" He asked in a confused voice and Izuki nodded and lowered his eyes.  
  
"Y'know I've never really had anyone make love to me in so long. I need a nice guy to make me feel better. And you seem really sweet. So...make me feel better?"  
  
Moriyama didn't even need to answer, he cupped Izuki's face and kissed him deeply, tongue licking into his mouth making him moan.  
  
He yanked Izuki's cardigan off and kissed Izuki's collarbones, fingers dragging across his pale skin making him shudder and dig his fingers into Moriyama's back. He scratched at Moriyama's sweatshirt, desperately trying to rip it off of him.  
  
They pulled away and Moriyama gave Izuki a shy sorta smile and unizzped his sweater, tossing it over his shoulder before pressing his lips to Izuki once more. Izuki rubbed his knee against Moriyama's crotch feeling his erection and smirking in satisfaction.  
  
Moriyama snapped the strap of Izuki's tank top against his shoulder making him cry out. He just smirked down at him and peeled his top off of him, trying to kiss every inch of Izuki's now exposed skin.  
  
"Oh fuck," Izuki gasped as Moriyama's lips wrapped around his nipple, sucking hard before blowing gently on it making Izuki cuss under his breath.  
  
Moriyama used an arm to tug Izuki closer, kissing him passionately, rubbing their chests together.  
  
"Relax sweetheart." Moriyama whispered against his cheek, slipping a hand into Izuki's tights making him smile shakily. His eyes widened as he took a peek at what the younger boy was wearing underneath.  
  
" _Panties?!?!"_  
  
Izuki smiled weakly and bucked up, trying to gain some friction by rubbing his crotch again Moriyama's stomach.  
  
"I wanted...wanted to impress you."  
  
Moriyama seemed at a loss of words before he kissed Izuki's cheek.  
  
"It worked. You look so hot." He said before grabbing his ass, squeezing roughly.  
  
_"Oh, God...Yos-Yoshi!"_ Izuki cried out as Moriyama's hands groped his bottom.  
  
"Do you like that?" Moriyama asked him, eyes  soft.  
  
"Mhm, yeah, keep going." Izuki breathed as Moriyama placed little pecks all over the bridge of his nose and cheeks.  
  
Izuki kept rolling his hips against Moriyama's succeeding in pulling sexy little groans and noises from the older boy as Moriyama teased the rim of his hole with his finger.  
  
Moriyama pulled his finger away from Izuki's ass and coaxed his fingers into Izuki's mouth, letting him suck on his digits as Moriyama kissed his shoulders.  
  
"You're doing so good, love." Moriyama praised him and Izuki whimpered around his fingers, drool dripping down his chin. Moriyama was quick to lap it up with his tongue making Izuki grow insanely harder.  
  
Moriyama pulled his fingers out with a wet pop and stroked Izuki's bulge over his clothes making him twitch in his grasp.  
  
"Shun...look at me, _look at me."_ Moriyama said and pressed their foreheads together.  
  
Izuki's cheeks were pink and his eyes were glazed over and he positively sparkled as Moriyama leaned closer and whispered against his lips; "you look beautiful."  
  
Moriyama buried his face in Izuki's shoulder as he sank the first finger into Izuki, the pads of his fingers stroking his tight walls making him cry out softly.  
  
Tears sprang to his eyes as he felt Moriyama shove the finger in deeper. No matter how many times he was fucked, the first finger always hurt the most.  
  
Moriyama seemed to sense his tears and began to rub little circles onto his ribs and hips, coaxing him to relax.  
  
Izuki slowly started grinding back against the finger inside of him, whimpering as Moriyama pressed his second finger into his hole.  
  
"Oh god baby, you're doing so well. Fuck you look so good right now...can't wait to fuck your pretty little ass..."  
  
Izuki whined and forced his hips down, hands coming up to touch and tweak at his own nipples.  
  
Moriyama growled as he felt the younger boy tighten around his fingers and forced a third finger inside his ass making his back arch.  
  
He roughly closed his lips around one of Izuki's nipples, biting the bud harshly making Izuki wail as his fingers pumped in and out steadily of his stretched hole.  
  
"Oh...oh my fucking God, Yoshi.... _right there!"_ He sobbed as Moriyama's fingers scraped his sweet spot.  
  
_"Ah...ah, oh shit yes!"_ Izuki's legs wrapped around Moriyama's waist and their lips clashed sloppily as Moriyama's fingers curled inside Izuki.  
  
Izuki felt like he was gonna explode. He couldn't keep his hands off his bodies or Moriyama's. His vision was going white and he was starting to babble as the heat in his abdomen intensified.  
  
"Fuck, fucking hell," Izuki's head lolled, thumping against Moriyama's shoulder as the older make squeezed his cock and destroyed his prostate with his talented fingers.  
  
_"I'm g-gonna come!"_ He cried out weakly as Moriyama pumped his cock one last time and shoved his fingers as deep as they could go inside of Izuki's ass.  
  
The younger boy spasmed and moaned as his cum spurt all over his chest, hitting his chin and neck and chest and coating his and Moriyama's chests with the hot cream.  
  
Moriyama wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Izuki and holding him close. Izuki was sobbing and he had no idea why. He let Moriyama hug him, let him rub his back and whisper soothing words in his ear.  
  
"Oh baby, this is all you want right? You just want someone to love you and hold you and make you feel special right?"  
  
Izuki nodded, eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down his cheeks  
  
"Yes." He croaked and Moriyama rubbed his cheek softly.  
  
"Don't worry Shun, I've got you, _I've got you."_  
  
Izuki dried his eyes and giggled as Moriyama kissed his tears away.  
  
"Wait...don't you want me to get you off?" Izuki asked, staring at the obvious tent in Moriyama's pants.  
  
Moriyama just winked at him.  
  
"How about we leave that for our next session. Same time next week?"  
  



End file.
